Hyrule School for Boys
by Zelda0909
Summary: Link finaly gets into the prestigous Hyrule Academy but ends up being roommates with a jerk named Dark. (Rated M for later chapters)
1. First day

Hello sorry for no I hate drinking today for those that are reading it.

* * *

Link smiled proudly. He had finally arrived at his new school Hyrule Academy! The tuition was expensive but he managed to get in with a scholarship. Not only was he brilliant but he rescued the headmaster Gaepora's son Shiek from choking. He looked at the piece of paper with very vague instructions on where to go and sighed softly.

"Oh, Link!" He heard someone call and Link looked up seeing Shiek who ran over to him.

"Um… I just wanted to thank you again for saving my life." Shiek said smiling softly despite the serous look in his eyes.

"Sure." Link said with a kind smile. He didn't really talk much.

"Do you need help finding your way around? I can give you a tour." Shiek asked. Link nodded smiling brightly. _Thank goodness… _Shiek motionedfor him to follow and gave him a tour of the school and showed him around the dorms leading him to his room.

"Here you go. Oh yeah and be careful… there's some weirdo's here." Shiek said before leaving. Link blinked in confusion. _Weirdo's? _He wondered but shrugged going into the room to unpack. He wasn't sure which bed was his. He assumed the plain white one rather than the strange black one. He sighed finding himself a bit homesick. He lived in Kokiri town which was infamous for its number of orphans living there. Link himself was an orphan. He missed Sarah most of all. She had given him her special ocarina. He sat up going through his bags to find it.

"What's this?" Came a voice from behind him and Link turned around. There stood a grey haired, red eyed, tanned skinned boy looking down at him. He blinked slowly wondering if he was looking in a mirror but quickly realised that this boy just looked a lot like himself.

"I'm your new roommate Link." He stood up offering his hand to shake. The strange boy shook his head.

"Whatever just don't make a mess and stay on your side..." He flopped down on his bed and Link blinked shocked by his rudeness. _I could describe him as rather strange._ Link sighed.

"I'm Link what's your name?" Link asked. The boy turned to look at him.

"Rinku but everyone just calls me Dark because of the way I dress and look…" He shrugged.

"Um… Should I call you Rinku or Dark?" Link asked politely.

"I don't care." Dark shrugged turning away again getting annoyed. Link sighed again a bit annoyed himself and went back to unpacking. It had gotten rather dark and he stood up to turn on the light but Dark stopped him.

"Leave it off." Dark commanded him and Link blinked pulling his hand away. This guy made him uncomfortable.

"How am I supposed to get changed?" Link asked slowly. Dark just shrugged and went back to his bed. Link growled in annoyance. _Why am I stuck with him?!_ He could feel two crimson eyes watching him as he got ready for bed in the dark.


	2. Detention

Alright so even I thought that last chapter was terrible. I'm going try to do better with this one! Also sorry about messing up Sheik's name. I honestly don't know how I managed to do that...

* * *

Link examined his new uniform in the mirror turning slightly to try and view it from every angle. It was his favorite color green and it reminded of the forests by his hometown. Feeling a bit homesick he tightened his tie and turned around to leave. _Dark is still asleep. Maybe I should wake him... _He wondered briefly before there was a knock at the door.

"Ah, come in!" Link called and Sheik peered inside.

"Hello Link. Did you sleep okay?" Sheik asked stepping over Links still packed bags to stand beside him.

"Yes, thank you." The young boy said glancing over at dark again.

Sheik followed his gaze and chuckled softly. "Don't worry that guys weird but he's mostly harmless. Anyway we should get going or else we'll be late!" Sheik took his hand and led him back over the bags to the door and down the hallway.

"What about him?" Link asked looking over his shoulder.

"Don't worry about him. Even if a meteor crashed in the schoolyard that guy would still be fast asleep." Sheik sighed.

At class Link was regretting how long it took him to get ready since he didn't have enough time to eat. There was only one more class until lunch though and Link drolled hungrily at the thought.

All of a sudden Dark burst into the classroom. "Sorry I'm late!" He panted stepping inside. Unfortunately it was math class taught by the strictest and meanest teacher in the school, Mr. Ganondorf.

"Dark! Whats your excuse this time?" The teacher growled towering over him.

"Um... I didn't feel well?" He rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged.

This just made Ganondorf angrier. "That's it! You've been late for the last time! You can come see me at lunch, now take your seat!" He pointed to the empty desk next to link. Dark glared at the teacher before taking his seat.

"Why didn't you wake me up?!" Dark whispered when the teacher wasn't looking but Link didn't reply. Dark decided he would find a way to get revenge on link for not waking him up.

Finally lunch came and Sheik took him to the lunch room.

"Theres a table over there lets hurry." Sheik said starting towards it.

"Actually, theres something I have to do." Link said quickly and ran off before Sheik could ask. Link peered inside the classroom and sighed in relief seeing Ganondorf was out.

"Dark," He called softly coming inside with an extra sandwich. ", Sorry I didn't know what you would like so... " Link set it down on the desk.

"Hmm? You think that if you bring me one little sandwich you'll be forgiven? Sorry but it doesn't work that way." Dark stood up grabbing Link by the front of his shirt.

"Eh? Please let go of me Dark-kun you'll wrinkle my uniform." Link said slowly looking unafraid. Instead of letting go Dark shoved him down on the desk.

"Dark-kun what are you...?" He gasped softly feeling Dark reach into his pants.

"Careful, if your too loud the teachers will here you." He chuckled stroking Link through his boxers.

"P-please don't touch there... Ah..." Link tried to push the slightly larger boy off but Dark easily held him down.

"Your getting hard... Do you like it?" Dark whispered in his ear and Link turned bright red.

"Please stop..." Link begged struggling. Dark laughed enjoying toying with Link like this but froze hearing footsteps. _Damn it why now?!_ He quickly grabbed Link dragging into the closet and covered his mouth with the same hand he had been touching him with. Link pulled against him trying to escape but he stopped hearing the classroom door open.

"Damn it! I leave him alone for a moment and he escapes!" Ganondorf cursed and went out to look for Dark.

"That was close..." Dark sighed releasing him. Link jumped up and bolted out of the closet.

"Hey! I'm not done with you yet! Get back here!" Dark yelled chasing after him. Link ran into Sheik who had gone to look for him.

"Hey Link... Whats wrong?" He said shocked at the boy who seemed to be running from something but when he looked up he didn't see anyone.

Dark had hidden behind the corner and cursed quietly. "You may have gotten away this time but you have to go back to the room eventually..." Suddenly Dark felt a familiar large hand on his shoulder.

"Found you. Your not getting out of detention that easily and you can see me after school too." Dark gasped at Ganondorf and looked back towards Link and Sheik.

"Damn it..."

* * *

Alright so it was my first time writeing something like that so sorry if it's bad.


	3. After School

Longest chapter ever! Dum da da da! Oh yeah and Lemon... My fist time writing a lemon.

* * *

"Are you alright Link?" Sheik asked. He had brought him to the nurses office thinking he was hurt. Link had calmed down a bit and nodded slowly remembering the smirk dark had on his face and clenched his fist.

"What happened where did you go?" Sheik asked gently rubbing his back.

"It was nothing Sheik don't worry about it... I think I'm just a bit homesick..." He mumbled smiling at him.

"If someones picking on you, you know you can tell me Link. We're friends after all." Sheik said smiling back.

"Thankyou Sheik." Link said happily and stood up. _At least its gone down..._ He thought staring at his pants.

"I'll walk you back to class. You wont get in trouble that way." Sheik said taking his hand again. Link gripped it tighter slightly knowing he would have to face Dark again.

It had been really awkward in class. Dark had glared at him the whole time but didn't say anything and now it was gym. Dark continued to watch him in the change room making link shift uncomfortably under his gaze.

After Gym Ganondorf had come to make sure Dark went to detention and Link felt relief wash over him now that he wasn't being watched.

Dark was growling silently to himself as he opened the door his room and froze seeing a peacefully sleeping Link curled up on the bed.

"Seriously? He was so scared before..." He sighed sitting next to his look-alike and brushing the soft blond hair aside to see more of his face. _He's kinda cute for an annoying brat..._ Dark thought softly leaning down and staring into the sleeping boy's face.

"Mmm... Saria..." Darks eyes widened.

"Saria?" He wondered aloud and felt a bit angry though he wasn't sure why.

_I want to punish him... I want his head to be filled with me not this... this Saria person or the headmasters brat! _He rolled him over sitting on him.

"Link~" He whispered and smirked as a troubled expression came to the boys face and his eyes opened.

"Dark...?" He mumbled sleepily not sure what was going on.

Dark loosened his tie. "About time you woke up. I was about to start with you asleep. Wouldn't that be fun?" He teased.

"What are you talking about?" Link asked confused and Dark chuckled.

"Don't worry I'll make you feel really good..." Dark whispered. ",just like in the classroom earlier..." Link gasped and tried to push away.

"Stop it! I'm sorry I didn't wake you up this morning so please stop it!"

Dark shook his head. "A little too late for sorry now." He said and kissed Link pinning his hands above his head.

"Stop it..." Link begged pulling away and turning his head to the side so Dark couldn't kiss him again so Dark nibbled at his neck instead. Link made a small noise surprising himself and Dark who looked up slightly.

"Do you like that?" No answer.

"I take you silence as a yes..." Dark said as he continued. Link struggled weakly but couldn't escape his look-alikes grasp.

Dark undid Links shirt and Link gasped slightly and bit his lip.

"Dark what are you...? Ah!" He asked again when Dark started playing with his nipple.

"Don't touch that...!" He whimpered struggling and Dark licked and nipped at his nipple making Link moan softly.

"D-Dark... Ah..." Link gave up realizing he wasn't going to get away. This made Dark smirk again and he kissed him forcefully..

"Giving up already?" He laughed running a hand down his chest and to his pants undoing the button. Link shut his eyes tightly and shuddered as Dark touched him. Dark stripped him of his pants and boxers and examined the blond below him.

Link moved his legs in the way trying to block Darks view. "Don't..."

Dark growled and used his tie to tie Links hands together to the bedpost above his head while he moved down pulling his legs apart. Link blushed bright red and shut his eyes again. Dark ran his fingers along the member and Link moaned starting to struggle again.

"Dark! Please st-ahp! Nya... Ha..." Link begged blushing and Dark looked up at him.

"... Nya? Damn your cute..." He chuckled kissing him again and starting taking off his own clothes. Link whimpered fearfully looking up at him wondering what he was doing now and found himself blushing at the sight of Dark in his underwear and looked away shyly.

Dark grabbed Links member slowly pumping it and Link moaned softly again keeping his eyes shut tightly. Dark watched Link quietly and stopped before Link could come. He didn't want him to come yet. Dark used the other tie and tied it tightly around Links member. Link winced and looked at him confused. Dark lifted him up putting his leg over his shoulder and pushing a finger through his tight entrance. Link gasped throwing his head back wide eyed.

"Ah! Ah ha... Dark...?" He whimpered and curled his toes. Dark watched Link carefully and he moved his finger in and out and nearly moaned himself hearing Links cute little cries of pleasure. Dark soon added a second finger and Link gasped and whimpered and moaned with tears in his bright blue eyes now clouded with pleasure and pain. Dark could feel his own member aching. He hadn't originally intended to go this far but now he wanted nothing else but to be inside of Link. Dark added a third finger and Link groaned painfully but was starting to get used to the strange feeling of Darks fingers inside him he now realized what the tie was for and wanted so badly for Dark to remove it since it was really starting to hurt.

Dark pulled his finger out and Link almost whimpered in protest but gasped when he saw Dark remove his boxers fully revealing his rock hard erection. Link whimpered fearfully at Dark knowing what he was about to do and shut his eyes again but opened them in surprise when he felt Darks gentle hand caressing his cheek.

"D-Dark...?" Link breathed looning at him and Dark undid the tie around his hands.

"It'll hurt." He warned and Link frowned at him.

"I don't want to..." Link whimpered. "Please don't... Please Dark..."

Dark kissed him gently. "Its too late now..." He said and pushed himself inside. Link screamed in pain clawing at Darks back.

"It hurts pull it out!" Link pleaded sobbing and Dark didn't move to give Link a moment to adjust. Once Link calmed down a bit he slowly started to move and Link cried in pain digging his fingernails into Darks back and drawing blood. Dark winced painfully but he assumed Link was in much more pain by his reaction. The slightly larger boy searched carefully for a certain spot and when he heard Link gasp again he knew he found the prostate. He concentrated on that spot and Link started to moan again. Dark reached down undoing the tie around the swollen member too let him come since he wanted Link to come first. Link felt saliva dripping from his mouth and gripped at Darks back already starting to reach his climax. He cried loudly as he came all over Dark and his own stomach's. After a few more thrusts Dark came inside of Link and collapsed on top of him still inside. Link felt a bit ashamed of himself and wouldn't look at Dark who slowly pulled out. Link rolled over whimpering softly and Dark pulled the blanket over him.


	4. Best Friend

I've never played minish cap so sorry if his personality is off. I have played Four swords adventures.

* * *

Sheik looked up from his homework hearing a knock on the door and hurried to answer it.

"Link? Whats wrong?" He asked pulling him into the room seeing his red puffy eyes.

"Its nothing..." Link whispered. His voice sounded hoarse.

Sheik rested a hand on his shoulder. "Tell me..."

A boy with long hair that covered one eye took out his ear bud. "Would you be quiet? I cant hear anything." Sheik rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at Vaati before sitting Link down on the bed and sitting beside him.

"Link its okay... You can tell me..." Sheik said gently with a soft smile. Link shook his head quickly and looked away.

"I can't..." Sheik blinked slowly noticing the red mark that had formed on his neck but didn't say anything.

The next day at class Link was sitting completely frozen in his seat unable to look at Dark who watched him from the corner of his eye. When the bell rang Dark opened his mouth to say something but Link fled from the classroom before he could.

He sat with Vaati and Sheik at lunch. Vaati didn't really care much for either of them and just ignored them as they talked.

"Every year we have this big play where we reenact the legend of the hero of time. You know you should audition!" Sheik said.

"I don't know..." Link stared at his feet.

"Come on It'll be fun! Even Vaati's going to be in it. He's auditioning for the lead roll of The Hero." Sheik said and Vaati said nothing.

"Who are you auditioning to be?" Link asked.

"Ah well... Ahem the... The princess..." Sheik looked a bit embarrassed and avoided his gaze. Link blinked in surprise and stared at Sheik.

"Oh..." Was all he managed to say.

"Are you going to laugh...?" Sheik asked looking away.

"N-no!" Link said quickly.

"Well good. If you did I wouldn't be your friend anymore." Sheik joked. Link looked down smiling softly. Being with Sheik calmed him down a lot.

"Um... Sheik? Can I stay in your room tonight?" Link asked quietly.

"Sure but why?" Sheik asked.

"I just want to be with someone I'm comfortable with..." Link mumbled quietly.

Sheik looked concerned and stared at the mark on his neck. _What happened to him to scare him so badly? He never seemed to type to get scared easily..._ Sheik thought. _Then again... I've only known him for a few months... I suppose I should ask Saria. Her and Link seemed really close when he introduced me._ Link noticed him staring and pulled up to collar of his shirt.

"Sheik? Why are you staring at me?" Link asked yanking him out of his thoughts.

"Eh? Oh nothing!" He laughed nervously.

Link spread his blanket on the floor of Sheik's room.

"That will be really uncomfortable..." Sheik said leaning on his hand. "You know... You can sleep in my bed." Sheik offered.

"Eh? I-I don't..." Link blushed looking down remembering the last time he shared a bed with someone.

"Why not? You don't like me?" Sheik asked.

"T-that's not what I meant!" Link said quickly.

"Then..." Sheik moved over patting the empty space beside him and Link hesitated before climbing into bed beside his friend. Sheik gently wrapped his arms around his waist and Link blushed.

"S-Sheik? Link looked at him.

"Shh... Vaati's sleeping. Its cold tonight so lets sleep like this." Sheik said with a kind smile. Link didn't say anything but faced forward. Sheik gently stroked his hair and stared at the mark on his neck. _Why wont he tell me anything? _Sheik noticed Link was now fast asleep and looked down. _Does he have marks anywhere else?_ Sheik wondered and gently rolled him over careful not to wake him. He carefully lifted up the shirt blinking slowly noticing a bruise sticking out from under his pants and Sheik carefully pulled them down almost gasping at the sight of the horrible bruise. _My poor sweet Link. Who did this too you?_

"No..." He heard Link mumbled softly and almost thought he had woken up but noticed he was still asleep.

"Don't... Touch that... Ah..." Sheik blushed brightly staring at Link for a moment before gingerly reaching up and brushing against his nipple with his thumb. Link whimpered softly and they started getting hard as Sheik touched him more.

"No... I don't... Nm..." Link moaned softly surprisingly staying asleep.

Sheik tugged one softly and Link gasped gripping the sheets. He kissed one gently before licking it. Link moaned loudly and Shiek was afraid he would wake Vaati.

Sheik gently planted kisses down Links chest and stomach before stopping and hovering over his now erect member. Sheik stared at it for a moment before kissing the tip causing Link to shiver slightly and Sheik watched a bit of pre come drip out. Sheik blushed and gave it a tentive lick. He wasn't sure about the taste but he shrugged it off taking Links member into his mouth. Link hadn't experienced this before and gasped at the surprise gripping the sheets tightly.

"N-no... Don't... D... Dah..." Sheik looked up seeing tears in Links eyes. He wanted to stop. He didn't want to hurt Link. But Sheik kept going and sucked at the tip causing Link to moan loudly again. Sheik slowing started to bob his head and Link gasped and felt his back arch. He was awake now but didn't open his eyes afraid of seeing Dark's smug grin again. Link cried loudly and came into Shieks mouth. Sheik held it in his mouth a moment before swallowing it and shivered.

Link covered his face starting to cry and Sheik felt horrible about what he had done. He quickly stood up and left the room before Link could open his eyes and realize who had done it.

Sheik walked into the bathroom to wash out his mouth and froze seeing Dark who turned to look at him.

"... What the hell is on your face?" Dark asked slowly and Sheik covered his mouth.

"I don't know what your talking about." He said quickly and Dark stormed over slapping his hand away.

"... Who's is that?" Dark asked angrily.

"What?" Sheik looked away.

"Don't play dumb with me! What did you do to Link?!" Dark grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"Why do you care? It's none of your concern. Now if you don't let go I'll have you expelled before you even know what happened." Sheik warned.

"Yeah go hide behind your daddy where its safe and then behind his back you can suck Link's dick some more!" Sheik was considerably weaker and Dark easily shoved him against the wall.

Sheik looked away. "Your horrible..."

"Your worse." Dark shoved him to the ground. "Stay away from Link. He's mine." Dark said and left.

Sheik covered his mouth crying. _What have I done? I'm so sorry Link..._


	5. Phone Call

Sorry I've been busy and my computer broke. Or so I thought. The outlet wasn't working. Only a short chapter because I'm busy.

* * *

When Sheik woke up the next morning Link was gone. He bolted up and ran outside to look for him only to stop dead in his tracks when he saw Link smiling and talking on the phone with someone. Sheik watched him from where he stood.

"Yeah... I'm a little homesick but I'll be okay. Hmm? My roommate? Um... Yeah hes okay. We mostly just ignore each other... Yeah its a pretty big school but Sheik's really nice and hes been showing me around. Aww you have to go? Well okay... Come visit me sometime Saria. I miss you. Bye." Link hung up and put his phone away.

"Oh Good morning..." He said quietly noticing Sheik.

"Good morning Link... Did... Um... Did you sleep okay?" Sheik asked hesitantly.

"... Yes..." Link said but seemed uncomfortable with the question and looked away.

"Um... About last night..." Sheik started.

"What about last night?" Link looked up at his friend curiously.

"U-um... Nothing nevermind." Sheik turned running away and left Link standing there in confusion.

"Last night?" He blushed looking down. "D-did he...? No Sheik wouldn't do that... Right?" Link asked himself. He sighed and turned around to go to the cafeteria to get some breakfast.

Dark was waiting at the cafeteria for Link to show up. He paced impatiently in the nearly empty, large room. Link froze in the doorway and Dark looked him in the eyes before quickly approaching him. Link turned to run but Dark was too fast and grabbed his arms pinning him against the wall.

"Let go..." Link sqeeked.

"What happened last night?" Dark asked quickly.

"Eh? W-what are you...?" Link looked at him in shock and Dark growled.

"Answer me!" Link looked away fearfully. "Link!"

"Hey! Whats going on here?" Dark stopped and looked up seeing Mrs. Navi the annoying vice principle. She was always nagging your ear off.

"... Nothing Ma'am..." Dark grunted releasing Link who fled imediantly.

* * *

There will be no chapters for a little while.


End file.
